1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory devices, and, more particularly, relates to a random access memory device having inconsistent write-in and read-out data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Techniques for protecting computer data from unauthorized access and/or copying have been under investigation for some time. In particular, in present day technology for protecting computer data, a necessary step involves the task of encrypting the data such that it cannot be recognized by an unauthorized user. For an authorized user to recognize such data in its original form, a corresponding decryption process must be applied to the encrypted data. The restored data may then be used in normal computer operations. Computer data protection techniques of the type utilizing encryption/decryption methods are carried out, generally, by execution of specific computer software. In particular, the computer data is calculated by a specific computer microprocessor. Accordingly, such computer software may not be easily portable to other microprocessors. Further, such methodology is easily defeated. That is, in such a method that is implemented solely by execution of computer software, it is fairly easy for an unauthorized user to use the computer data to break the encryption method wherein access to the original computer data may be had.
In a conventional random access memory (RAM) device, the write-in data, and the read-out data are always the same.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved RAM device that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the prior of the problems as set forth above.